He's Back!
by ArielSakura
Summary: Justin floo's over unexpectantly to Hermione and Ron's without a care about what he walks in on. Strangely enough, Hermione doesn't care either. Ron is just confused.


(Written for AO3 International Fanworks Day 2017)

 ** _Friday 4th of March 2005_**

Hermione and Ron had just finished dinner and were sitting on the couch with a glass of wine for Hermione and a butterbeer for Ron. They were filling in each other about their day, Hermione had been championing magical creature rights in the Wizengamot with her colleague Justin Finch-Flecthley and Ron had a long day of tedious paperwork to wrap up a case.

"you know 'Mione, it's been a while since we've been a bit 'adventurous' we could.." Ron said breaking off and running one hand up her thigh, shifting her robes so they exposed her leg. Leaning in he planted a kisses along her neck and jawbone. Hermione shuddered, blushed and gasped as his tongue tickled that sensitive spot behind her ear. Shifting so that he was kissing her mouth she pulled him, so he was lying on top of her. His other hand moved up to undo the buttons that covered her breasts. Hermione let out a soft moan when suddenly the floo in the fireplace activated and Justin Finch Fletchley came spinning out. Not taking any notice of the position they were in he crowed. "Hermione! You'll never believe what's just happened!" Pushing Ron off of herself, Hermione sat up and attempted to right herself,

"What is it Justin? What is so important it couldn't wait until Monday morning? Or at least a call ahead to let us know you were coming?" Hermione said waspishly.

Justin seemed to have realised what he had interrupted then, but he wasn't the least bit perturbed. "It's _back_ " he said in a stage whisper.

"What's back?" Hermione asked eyes narrowing.

Justin was filled with nervous energy and was pacing around the room. Suddenly grabbing Hermione's hands and hauling her off the couch he proclaimed "HE is! That lovable rascal with the blue box! I was at my parents and saw the TV advertisement!" He was grinning madly.

Hermione gasped "You mean? The Doctor? OMG MERLIN! You have to tell me EVERYTHING! When does it air? Can we watch it at your parents place? Will they mind if we are there every week? I still can't get a TV to work here. Who's his companion? Hold up who is HE?!"

Justin spun them around and answered "Yes the Doctor, March 28th, no my parents won't mind I already cleared it that I could bring over as many people as I wanted. I think it's going to be Billie Piper, because in the trailer The Doctor grabs her hand and says 'Run' it's going to be Christopher Eccleston, I can't believe how excited I am".

Ron was just sitting there on the couch, feeling completely lost and forgotten as his wife and her co-worker got excited over something. Looking at them he knew they were just friends, but he had no idea what they were talking about, so he cleared his throat to remind them of his presence. Hermione turned to him blushing.

"Sorry Ron, it's this TV program, Justin and I both watched it as kids growing up. It's an amazing show". Turning back to Justin she pushed him into the armchair and poured him a glass of wine. Apparently, thought Ron, he and Hermione were not going to finish what they had started anytime soon. So he picked up his butterbeer as Hermione started interrogating Justin.

"Do you know who's directing it? Do you know who the writers are? I don't know that I'll like Eccleston, I didn't care for him in 28 Days Later, Billie Piper should be good though she was great in The Canterbury Tales: The Miller's Tale".

"Ah yes, but you're forgetting the cycle Hermione". Justin said knowingly.

"The cycle?" she prompted

"Yes the cycle every Doctor Who fan goes through when there is a new Doctor. You start out hating them, then they are okay but you still prefer the old doctor, then it's OMG this Doctor is AMAZING, then it's "this is the best Doctor ever and no-one can ever replace him". Justin told her.

Hermione chuckled, "That's true, I'm sure I've felt that way about all of them at some stage. Though I think Tom Baker is my favourite".

"You just like his scarf" Justin scoffed "For me it's always been Hartnell"

"Purist" Hermione shot back. They argued back and forth for a while over who was the best Doctor,

"Tell me you're not saying that celery man was better than rainbow coat!" Justin said at one point.

Ron sat there for an hour listening to them bicker. He still had no idea what they were talking about and decided it would be a better use of his time if he went to bed. He could see the passion in Hermiones eyes and deciding she was going to be at it for a quite a while longer, kissed her on the forehead and nodded at Justin. He moved to top up their wines and nicked Hermiones wand (just to be safe) Neither of them seemed to notice his departure.

"Please, as if the cybermen could beat the daleks!" Hermione exclaimed as he walked out. Ron just shook his head, what in Merlin's name was a dalek?

Please review and let me know what you think of the writing if not the content :)


End file.
